The Guys' 42 Ways to Annoy Your Parents
by softangelwings
Summary: From the author of "The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher" comes "The Guys' 42 Ways to Annoy Your Parents". The guys have a list of 42 ways to annoy your parents. Humor.
1. The List

**The Guys' 42 Ways to Annoy Your Parents**

--

**1. **Follow them around the house everywhere.

**2. **Moo when they say your name.

**3. **Run into walls.

**4. **Say that wearing clothes is against your religion.

**5. **Stand over them at four in the morning with a huge grin on your face, and say, "Good morning, sunshine!"

**6. **Pluck their hair out and yell, "DNA!"

**7.** Wear a sticker that says, "I'm a retard."

**8.** Have 20 imaginary friends that you talk to all the time.

**9. **In public, yell, "No Mom/Dad, I will not make out with you!!"

**10. **Do what they actually tell you to do.

**11. **Jump off of the roof, trying to fly.

**12. **Hold their hand and whisper to them, "I see dead people."

**13.** At everything they say, yell, "LIAR!"

**14.** Try to swim on the floor.

**15.** Tap on their door all night.

**16.** Pretend to have amnesia.

**17. **Say everything backwards.

**18.** Give yourself a swirly.

**19. **Run around with a lampshade on your head, yelling, "The sun!!! It's dying!!!"  
**  
20.** Sing at the top of your lungs while running around the house...in your underwear.

**21. **Have nervous spasms at spontaneous times.

**22. **Snort loudly when you laugh, and then laugh harder.

**23.** Run in circles.

**24.** Recite a whole movie 3 times.

**25.** Pretend to beat yourself up.

**26.** Chase/bark at the mailman.

**27. **Wear your pants on your head, and your shirt on your waist. Tell them you're making a fashion statement.

**28.** Try and drink out of a glass the wrong way.

**29.** Superglue your finger up your nose.

**30.** Talk to a pen.

**31.** Lay face down and chant like an Indian tribe.

**32.** Try and climb the wall.

**33.** Roll on the floor laughing hysterically in supermarkets.

**34.** Take your ice cream cone and put it on your forehead. Say you're a lovely unicorn.

**35.** Turn the TV onto a station you don't get, watch the static, and say you're looking for the pattern.

**36.** Switch the light switch on and off for a while, then say, "ooooh...I get it!!!"

**37.** Eat your hair.

**38.** Whatever they are eating, tell them it looks like a certain animal.

**39.** Eat anything obviously not edible.

**40.** Say your pet is mocking you, and chase it around the house.

**41.** When you shower or bathe, yell, "I'm drowning!!!"

**42.** Try to snorkle in your fish tank.


	2. Rules 30, 32, and 40: Talk to A Pen

**30. **Talk to a pen.

**32. **Try and climb the wall.

**40.** Say your pet is mocking you, and chase it around the house.

* * *

Troy Bolton walked downstairs, and smirked when he saw that his parents were in the living room, reading. He had the perfect plan. He quickly texted the other guys to let them know what he was getting ready to do.

_dudes,_

_getting ready to do #s 30, 32, and 40. wish me luck!! :P lol_

_-troy_

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he headed to the living room, and sat down in his favorite chair. It was nice and quiet for a couple of minutes. That was, until Troy decided to put his plan into action.

Silently pulling a pen out of his pocket, he smiled. He then began to talk to the pen.

"How are you today, Mr. Pen?" he asked. He paused, and acted like he was waiting for a response. His parents looked up from what they were reading, and looked at their son strangely, before turning back to what they'd been reading.

"Good? I'm glad. It must be hard to be a writing utensil, Mr. Pen. Is it?" Another pause.

"It is? I'm not surprised. All those mean people using someone as nice as Mr. Pen to write." he said, using a baby-like voice on the last part. His parents had enough.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" his father yelled.

"What?" Troy asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Quit talking to the pen. Why don't you go do something else, and let us read in the peace and quiet?"

"Fine," Troy said, before leaving. But he made sure that "Mr. Pen" was back in his pocket, safe.

A little while later, Troy was laying on his bed and listening to his iPod, when he decided to continue and annoy his parents. Turning off his iPod and putting it on his bed, Troy quickly got up and headed downstairs.

Looking for the perfect wall, Troy found it. It was more like a passageway, because it made an arch. Perfect for trying to climb up. Readying himself, Troy started to try and climb up the wall. Not even a minute later, his father walked out of the kitchen, and saw what he was doing.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! Quit trying to climb up the wall, and get down now!" he yelled.

"Fine." Sighing, Troy got down, and watched his dad head back into the kitchen. But just then, Troy spotted his golden retriever, Max, and a smirk made its way onto his lips.

_Perfect. This one should be one of the better ones._

Going over, he began to chase Max. When they got to the kitchen, Troy stopped, and saw his parents sitting at the table.

"Max is mocking me!" Troy yelled, before continuing to run after the golden retreiver. His parents just shook their heads.

_What an interesting son we have, _they thought.

--

Hope you guys liked that! Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up before tomorrow evening, because my mom's side of the family (her parents, her brother, his wife) are coming to celebrate Christmas with us. I might even post 2 or 3 chapters, and then I'll be posting more after Christmas. :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	3. Rules 20, 37, and 39: Sing

**20.** Sing at the top of your lungs while running around the house...in your underwear.

**37. **Eat your hair

**39. **Eat anything obviously not edible.

* * *

Chad Danforth was in his room, getting dressed after taking a shower. But before he slipped on his pants and shirt, a grin made its way onto his lips. He got the perfect idea.

Quietly making his way downstairs, he looked around, and spotted his parents in the kitchen, busily cooking something for later. _Perfect, _Chad thought. The grin on his face got wider. Taking a deep breath, he ran down the stairs, and started to run around the house...in just his underwear. He was also singing at the top of his lungs. He was practically yelling, he was singing so loud.

"Even though the gods are crazy...Even though the stars are blind...IF YOU SHOW ME REAL LOVE BABY...I'll show you mine...I CAN MAKE IT NICE AND NAUGHTY...BE THE DEVIL AND ANGEL TOO...Got a heart and sould and body...Let's see what this love can do...Maybe I'm perfect for you." His parents came out of the kitchen, and saw their son running around in only his underwear.

"CHAD ANTHONY DANFORTH!" his father yelled. Chad immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked at his parents.

"What?" he asked, trying to seem innocent.

"First, please stop singing at the top of your lungs, and running around this house in your underwear. And second, please go and put some clothes on."

"Fine," Chad said, before heading upstairs, to finish getting dressed.

A little while later, Chad and his parents were in the living room, watching some TV. He suddenly got another idea. Noticing a strand of his afro falling into his face, he quickly pulled it out, and ate it. _Not too bad, _he thought. So he pulled some more hairs out. His parents noticed, and decided to watch their son to see what he would do. Chad quickly put the hairs in his mouth, and ate them.

"Chad Anthony Danforth, why are you eating your hair?" his mother calmly asked her son. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I guess 'cuz it's fun."

"Well, please stop it. It's annoying."

"Fine."

A while later, Chad was up in his room, laying on his bed. He was trying to think of something else to do. Sighing, he looked at the list that he and the other four guys had made up, which was titled _The Guys' 42 Ways to Annoy Your Parents._ Quickly scanning the list, #39 caught his eye. It read:

_39. Eat anything obviously not edible._

Putting the list away, Chad smiled. _Perfect,_ he thought. _This one should be very interesting. I can think of some things that I could eat in front of them that are obviosuly not edible._ Quickly getting off of his bed, Chad slowly made his way downstairs. Looking around, he quickly gathered a handful of items that were obviously not edible. Glancing into the living room, he saw his parents, who were watching something on TV. He smiled.

When Chad walked into the living room, he quickly sat down, and put his plan into action. First up was a penny he'd found on the floor, just outside the kitchen. He picked it up, put it in his mouth, and swallowed. Next, he picked up part of a wrapper that had held Skittles. Putting it into his mouth, he quickly swallowed it. Next, was another part of a wrapper. His parents looked up, and watched their son as he swallowed part of some wrapper. Finally, Chad put some dirt into his hand. Quickly putting it into his mouth, he swallowed.

"CHAD ANTHONY DANFORTH!" his father yelled.

"Yeah?" Chad asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Please go to your room, until dinner is ready this evening."

"Fine," Chad said, gathering his things, and heading upstairs.

_But at least I got to run around the house in my underwear, singing at the top of my lungs._

--

Okay. So that was the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! :) The next chapter should be out by sometime tomorrow afternoon, hopefully. And I might even upload another chapter of each of my stories when I get up Christmas morning, and that would be my Christmas gift to you. :) lol Anyways, look out for the next chapter, which should be coming out tomorrow! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	4. Rules 26, 28, and 29: Mailman

**26.** Chase/bark at the mailman.

**28. **Try and drink out of a glass the wrong way.

**29.** Superglue your finger up your nose.

* * *

Jason Cross sat in the living room of his house, bored. His parents were in the kitchen, but he had nothing to do. Just then, he got an idea. Looking out the window, he saw the mailman walking down his street. When the mailman delivered their mail, Jason put his plan into action. When his parents heard the front door open, they went to see what was going on.

Jason went outside, and began to bark at the mailman. The mailman turned around, and shook his head, before continuing.

"Jason Christopher Cross! Get in here now!" his father yelled. Jason went inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Don't ever bark at the mailman again!" his father told him.

"Yes, dad," Jason replied. He went up to his room, since he had nothing else to do, and he didn't really feel like watching TV right then.

Laying on his bed, he tried to think of something else that he could do. Suddenly, he got an idea. He remembered something on the list about trying to drink out of a glass. Grabbing the list, he found what he was looking for.

_28. Try and drink out of a glass the wrong way._

He smiled to himself. That would be perfect. Going downstairs, he entered the kitchen, and saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table. Quickly grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, he poured some water into it. His parents looked up, only to see water all down the front of Jason's shirt, and the glass that he was holding was upside down.

"Please put the glass in the sink, and go change your shirt. Don't try to do that again," his mother told him calmly. Jason reluctantly agreed, and went up to his room to change his shirt. After putting on a fresh shirt, he decided to do one more thing. Pulling out the list again, he quickly scanned it, until he found the one that he was looking for.

_29. Superglue your finger up your nose._

He smiled to himself. _This one is gonna be the best one!_ he thought to himself. Quickly grabbing a thing of superglue, he quickly put some on his finger, and put his finger in his nose. _They'll tell me to get my finger out, and I won't be able to! Perfect!_ Recapping the superglue, he put it back into his drawer, before going downstairs.

Looking in the living room, he saw his parents sitting in there, watching TV. _Perfect._ Entering the living room, he sat down in his favorite chair. Soon, both his parents looked over at him.

"Jason, please get your finger out of your nose." his father told him. Jason obeyed, and tried to get his finger out. But it was stuck. Inside his head, he was glad that his plan was going well so far.

"Jason, please do as your father asked you to," his mother told him. Once again, he obeyed, and tried to get his finger out. But it was stuck. His parents both shook their heads.

"You superglued your finger up your nose to annoy us, didn't you?" his father asked him. Jason nodded his head 'yes.' Sighing, his parents walked over, and tried to help their son get his superglued finger out of his nose.

--

Okay. So that was the next chapter. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) I don't know if any chapters for my stories will come out tomorrow (1/3), since it's my birthday (turning 17)!! :) If none come out tomorrow, then they should be out hopefully next weekend. (I go back to school on Monday). :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	5. Rules 3, 7, and 38: Run Into Walls

**3. **Run into walls.

**7. **Wear a sticker that says, "I'm a retard."

**38. **Whatever they are eating, tell them it looks like a certain animal.

* * *

Zeke Baylor was laying on his bed, reading a cooking book. Or that's what it looked like to everyone who saw him. But his mind was someplace else. He was trying to think of something to do that would he would have fun doing, and would annoy his parents as well. Grabbing the list the guys had made, he quickly scanned it. Number three seemed like the perfect one to try first.

_3. Run into walls._

Quickly laying the book on his bed, he jumped up, and quickly made his way downstairs, excited to put his plan into action. Seeing that his parents were in the family room, Zeke smiled to himself. He then put his plan into action. He ran into the wall right next to the entrance to the kitchen. He then ran into the one by the living room, and continued to do so. Finally, his parents walked out to see what was going on.

"Zeke, please stop running into the walls," his mother said.

"Fine," Zeke replied, before going back up to his room, and trying to think of something else to do.

Looking around his room, he looked for something else that he could do. Soon, his eyes caught some colorful stickers laying on his desk. Going over, he found the perfect color. It was a bright orange, perfect for what he was planning. Seeing a black Sharpie marker, Zeke quickly wrote his name on the tag, before re-capping the Sharpie, and putting it back down. Peeling the sticker off its backing, he quickly put it onto his shirt. The sticker read:

_**I'm a retard.**_

It was just the thing he wanted to do. Quickly leaving his room, he headed downstairs. Noticing that his parents were in the family room watching TV, he thought that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He casually walked in, and tried to act like he didn't notice the bright orange sticker placed on his shirt. Sitting down in his favorite chair, he turned to watch the TV program that his parents were watching, which just happened to be one of his favorites, _Ace of Cakes_ on the Food Network.

Soon, his parents noticed the sticker on Zeke's shirt. It annoyed them a little bit, but they didn't say anything about it. They just turned their attention back to the TV. A little while later, they looked, and noticed that he still hadn't taken the sticker off. Sighing, they just turned their attention back to the TV, hoping that Zeke would soon take the bright orange sticker with _**I'm a retard.**_ written on it, off.

But when his parents looked at him fifteen minutes later, the sticker was still in the same place.

"Zeke, please take that sticker off. It's really annoying us." his mother said. Zeke reluctantly agreed, so he pulled the sticker off, folded it up, and threw it into the wastebasket. In his mind, he was trying to come up with one more thing that he could do.

Finally, it was time for dinner. The three Baylors sat at their kitchen table, and began to enjoy the evening's meal.

While they were eating, Zeke was thinking of something else that he could do that would annoy his parents. Thinking about the list in his mind, he smiled when he thought of one that he could do.

_38. Whatever they are eating, tell them it looks like a certain animal._

Looking at the food that was on the table, Zeke thought hard of what food he could mention first. He finally noticed some meat sitting on the table. _Perfect._ he thought.

"You know, the ground beef looks like cow brains." His parents looked at him, then continued eating their meal. Everything seemed to go fine, until Zeke spoke up once more.

"You know, the spaghetti looks like cow intestines." His parents looked at him, then continued eating their meal. Once again, everything seemed to go fine, at least until Zeke spoke up again.

"You know, the meatballs look like pig eyes." His parents were fed up with his commentary on the different foods.

"Zeke, please stop saying that the food looks like a certain animal or looks like certain animal body parts." Zeke sighed, and agreed. The rest of the meal was eaten in peace. But the whole time, Zeke was thinking of what he'd done. _I know I didn't say that the food looked like a certain animal. Rather, I said that the food looked like certain animal body parts. But it was fun, nonetheless._

--

okay, so that was the next chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it!

**hey, guys! i just wanna apologize for it being over a month since i've updated this story. but i've been really busy, dealing with shit happening at home and with my boyfriend, and also battling with some health issues.**

**first, i've been working to make sure that my grades are good. and also, i was in the OMEA solo & ensemble contest held in hilliard, ohio at hilliard darby high school, not too terribly far from where i live. it was on february 7. preparing for that just had me really stressed, and i wanted to try & do as best i could.**

**second, there's been a lot of stuff happening at home that i'm trying to deal with as well. but writing and music are my escape from all that, so i've tried to find time to work on my stories when i have the chance.**

**third, the thing with my boyfriend. we've just been going through a rough time, and it's been difficult. but we're trying to work through it.**

**lastly, the health issues. on february 4, i started to get some bad stomach pain near the end of the day. i was picked up from school by my grandma, and the pain continued. it continued while i was at her house. the pain then was so bad, i was bending over. then, after that day, the pain seemed to go away. but then on the 9th, it came back, so i went home early from school. the next day, the 10th, i didn't go to school at all because i was still having some pain. so i was in the urgent care most of the morning (most of it was spent waiting), and trying to figure out what was wrong. the doctor i saw said if the pain was still coming & going in 3 days, to schedule an ultrasound of my gallbladder. the ultrasound ended up getting scheduled. so yesterday (2/17), i was at the hospital at 7:00am for the ultrasound. i got the results back today (2/18), and there was nothing wrong with my gallbladder, but something about one of my kidneys (not exactly sure what, but it's not bad). so that was the whole health issue thing.**

**thanks so much for your patience, guys! it means a lot to me. :) also, sorry about that huge author's note right above. i just needed to let you guys know what's been going on, and also, i needed to vent about it. lol anyways, please review. :)**

**-caitlin (softangelwings)**


	6. Rules 19, 24, and 27: Lampshade

**19. **Run around with a lampshade on your head, yelling, "The sun!!! It's dying!!!"

**24. **Recite a whole movie 3 times.

**27. **Wear your pants on your head, and your shirt on your waist. Tell them you're making a fashion statement.

* * *

Ryan Evans sat in his room in the large Evans mansion, trying to think of something to do. Sharpay was out of town for several days, on some shopping trip. He rolled his eyes at the thought. The staff had gotten some time off, and who knows where his parents were. Just then, he caught the list with the 42 ways to annoy parents sitting on his bedside table. He smiled as he remembered how he and the guys had made the list. Scanning it, number 19 caught his attention.

_19. Run around with a lampshade on your head, yelling, "The sun!!! It's dying!!!"_

Putting the list down, Ryan looked around for a lampshade that he could use. Spotting one, he took it off, and put it on his head. He then ran out of his room, and began to run around that floor of the mansion.

"The sun!!! It's dying!!!"

Meanwhile, Ryan and Sharpay's parents, Vance and Linda, heard the sounds of their son screaming.

_"The sun!!! It's dying!!!"_

Curious, the two exited the large kitchen, and looked up to the second story of their mansion. They happened to catch Ryan running around, lampshade on his head, screaming. "The sun!!! It's dying!!!"

The two had enough.

"Ryan Andrew Evans!" his father yelled. "Take that lampshade off your head, quit yelling, and go back to your room!" Ryan reluctantly agreed, and headed back to his room.

As he put the lampshade back on the lamp, Ryan tried to think of something else he could do.

_What other annoying thing from the list could I do? Something that I would enjoy doing, yet it would still be really annoying to Mom and Dad at the same._

He suddenly remembered one on the list about reciting a whole movie 3 times, or something like that.

_Perfect! I know just the movie to use, and they will definitely find it annoying after a while._

As he walked around the house, he began to recite _Titanic_, a movie the Evans family would watch sometimes on their family movie night.

_Bobby Buell: Brock! Brock! There's a satellite call for you._

_Brock Lovett: Bobby, we're launching now. See these submersibles going into the water? _

_[motions to the subs]_

_Bobby Buell: Trust me, buddy, you wanna take this call. _

_[nods seriously as he walks towards the satellite phone]_

_Brock Lovett: This better be good._

_[follows Bobby to the satellite phone]_

_Bobby Buell: Now, ya gotta speak up, she's kinda old._

_Brock Lovett: Great._

_[picks up the phone]_

_Brock Lovett: This is Brock Lovett. How can I help you, Mrs...?_

_[turns to Bobby]_

_Bobby Buell: Calvert. Rose Calvert._

_Brock Lovett: ...Mrs. Calvert?_

_Old Rose: I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Lovett._

_Brock Lovett: [turns to Bobby, completely shocked]_

_Bobby Buell: Told ya ya wanted to take the call._

_Brock Lovett: All right, you have my attention, Rose. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?_

_Old Rose: Oh yes, the woman in the picture is me._

_--_

_Jack: Don't do it.__Jack: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over._

_Rose: Stay back! Don't come any closer!_

_Rose: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go._

_Jack: [He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean] No, you won't._

_Rose: What do you mean, "No I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!_

_Jack: Well, you woulda done it already._

_Rose: You're distracting me! Go away!_

_Jack: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you._

_Rose: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!_

_Jack: I'm a good swimmer._

_Rose: The fall alone would kill you._

_Jack: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold._

_[pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots.]_

_Rose: How cold?_

_Jack: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?_

_Rose: What?_

_Jack: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..._

_Rose: I know what ice fishing is!_

_Jack: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..._

_[He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean]_

_Jack: ...it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you._

_[They exchange glances]_

_Jack: Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here._

_Rose: You're crazy._

_Jack: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this._

_[She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck]_

_Jack: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson._

_Rose: Rose De Witt Butaker._

_Jack: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down._

_--_

_[Rose is about to cut Jack free with an axe]_

_Jack: Wait, wait, wait! Take a couple practice swings over there._

_[Rose chops a hole in a cupboard door]_

_Jack: Good! Now try and hit the same mark again._

_[Rose chops again, missing the first hole by about 3 feet]_

_Jack: Okay, that's enough practice._

_--_

_[Rose jumps from the saving boat and goes to where Jack is]_

_Jack: Rose! You're so stupid. Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why?_

_Rose: You jump, I jump, right?_

_Jack: Right._

_Rose: Oh God! I couldn't go. I couldn't go, Jack._

_Jack: It's all right. We'll think of something._

_Rose: At least I'm with you._

_Jack: We'll think of something._

_--_

_Rose: I love you, Jack._

_Jack: Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes._

_Rose: I'm so cold._

_Jack: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old...an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?_

_Rose: I can't feel my body._

_Jack: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me...it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise._

_Rose: I promise._

_Jack: Never let go._

_Rose: I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack._

_--_

_Old Rose: Fifteen-hundred people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby...and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six...out of fifteen-hundred. Afterward, the seven-hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait...wait to die...wait to live...wait for an absolution...that would never come._

As soon as he started for the third time, his parents were fed up.

"Ryan, just please go to your room," his mother said. Ryan reluctantly agreed, and headed back up to his room. As he sat on his bed, one more idea came to his mind. Looking at the list, he found what he was looking for.

_27. Wear your pants on your head, and your shirt on your waist. Tell them you're making a fashion statement._

He smiled to himself, and prepared for his final attempt at annoying his parents for the day. As soon as he was ready, he headed downstairs. He walked around calmly, acting like nothing was wrong. Just then, his parents walked out of the kitchen. They shook their heads at their son, and walked back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, his parents walked out of the kitchen again, and saw their son, still doing the same thing.

"Ryan Andrew Evans!" his mother exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a fashion statement."

"Well, I don't care if you're making a fashion statement or not! Go up to your room, and put on clothes the CORRECT way." Ryan sighed, and headed upstairs to his room to change. As he was changing, one thought came to mind.

_At least I had fun annoying them._

--

okay, so there was the next chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	7. Rules 1, 2, and 15: Follow Them

**1. **Follow them around the house everywhere.

**2. **Moo when they say your name.

**15. **Tap on their door all night.

* * *

Troy sat on his bed, trying to think of something to do that would keep him occupied. As he looked around, the list sitting on his nightstand caught his attention. It might be something that he could do, just to keep him occupied for the day.

As he looked at the list, the first one caught his attention.

_1. Follow them around the house everywhere._

_'Perfect!'_ he thought. _'I wonder how long it will take before it gets annoying.'_

Just then, he heard his mom cleaning in the living room. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he headed downstairs.

He watched his mom dust the furniture, and be began to follow her. When she left the room, he followed. This continued on for a while longer.

As she began to prepare dinner, Troy still continued to follow her.

"All right, Troy. If you want to help, you can. But please stop following me around!" his mom said. Troy left the kitchen without saying a word.

Soon, it was dinnertime. As Troy sat writing an e-mail, his dad called him down to eat.

"Troy! Come down for dinner, please." Jack called.

"Moo!" was his response.

"Troy!" his father called again.

"Moo!!"

"Troy Alexander!"

"Moo!!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Now!!"

"Moo!!" Troy replied once more, before heading down for the meal.

--

As the evening turned to night, Troy sat at his desk, IMing his friends. He heard his parents go to bed, and knew that soon, he would put the last part of his plan into action.

Slipping into his pajamas, Troy quickly made his way to his parent's room. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard his dad's snoring, and knew that they were asleep.

_Perfect! Time to put part 3 of my plan into action._

He lifted up the index finger on his right hand, and began to tap on their door. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

**4:30am**

**With Jack and Lucille**

The two were in bed, when they were finally woken up once again by the tapping noise on their bedroom door.

Looking over, Lucille noticed that it was 4:30am.

"Is Troy still tapping on our door?" she asked her husband, and he nodded.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!"

--

yet another chapter. hope you guys liked it! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	8. Rules 9, 11, and 17: In Public

**9. **In public, yell, "No Mom/Dad, I will not make out with you!!"

**11. **Jump off of the roof, trying to fly.

**17. **Say everything backwards.

* * *

The Danforths were at the store, doing grocery shopping. It seemed like they went frequently, but having Chad as a son, it probably felt that way. As Chad walked around trying to find something, he was struck with an idea. Pulling out his phone, he quickly texted Ryan. Soon, he got a response. Smiling, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, before continuing on.

--

The Danforths were now in the parking lot at the grocery store, loading the bags into the back of their SUV. As soon as Chad's mom went to return the cart, he knew what he had to do.

"No, Dad, I will not make out with you!!" Heads turned, and the Danforths shoved their son into the car, before speeding out of the parking lot, embarrassed by their son's actions.

As soon as they got home, Chad was sent up to his room, while his parents unloaded all the bags of food.

As he looked out his window, seeing all the roofs on the houses gave him an idea. _Number 11! Perfect!_

Opening his window, he slowly eased out, and somehow made it up to the roof. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off, and attempted to fly.

**Inside with Chad's parents**

Chad's parents, Andrew and Delilah, were sitting quietly in the living room reading. But soon they were distracted by a loud _**THUMP! **_coming from outside. Wondering what was going on, they walked out the front door, and around the house. What they saw next made them raise their eyebrows. In a bush on the corner of the house, a big culy afro was sticking out, along with feet.

"Chad Anthony Danforth! Get out of that bush and go up to your room!" his father yelled. Chad reluctantly agreed, got out of the bush, and brushed himself off, before heading inside and going up to his room.

A little while later, Chad was struck with another idea on how he could annoy his parents.

"Chad! Time for lunch!"

"Gnimoc!" Chad then headed downstairs, a smile forming on his lips. The three Danforths sat down to a meal of hot dogs, potato salad, macaroni salad, and deviled eggs.

"Chad, would you like a hot dog?" his father asked.

"Sey, esaelp." Taking a hot dog, he put it into a bun, topping it with: ketchup, mustard, and relish. A little while later, some more food was being passed around.

"Chad, would you like some deviled eggs?" his mother asked.

"Erus! Er'yeht suoiciled!" he exclaimed, taking two deviled eggs and placing them on his plate.

Soon, it was time for dessert. Chad's mom brought in a very delicious-looking apple pie, and placed it onto the table.

"Chad, would you like a piece of apple pie for dessert?" she asked.

"Ho, yob! I erus dluow! Elppa eip si suoiciled!"

"I will give you a piece of pie, but please stop talking backwards. It is very annoying."

"Fine," Chad agreed reluctantly. He was sad, but not for long. Once the piece of delicious-looking apple pie was placed in front of him, he grabbed his fork, and dug in.

--

yet another chapter! hope you guys liked it! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)

**Translations for the Chapter:  
**

Gnimoc!- Coming!

Sey, esaelp.- Yes, please.

Erus! Er'yeht suoiciled!- Sure! They're delicious!

Ho, yob! I erus dluow! Elppa eip si suoiciled!- Oh, boy! I sure would! Apple pie is delicious!


	9. Rules 6, 18, and 35: Yell DNA!

**6. **Pluck their hair out and yell, "DNA!"

**18. **Give yourself a swirly.

**35. **Turn the TV onto a station you don't get, watch the static, and say you're looking for the pattern.

* * *

Jason sat on his bed, listening to his iPod. He was bored, and wanted something to do. As he was listening to music, he tried to come up with an idea. Sighing, he turned his iPod off and put it on his bedside table. Picking up the remote, he turned on the TV that he had in his room. He smiled when an episode of _Forensic Files_ began.

As he watched, an idea hit him. He remembered on the one episode of _Forensic Files_, when someone had said something about the DNA in hair. _That's it! That's what I'll do. Pluck my parent's hair out and yell, "DNA!"_ Jumping off his bed and turning off the TV, he quietly headed downstairs.

As he looked around the corner, he saw his parents sitting in the family room quietly, ironically watching an episode of _Forensic Files_.

Sneaking up, he went behind his dad. Holding his breath, Jason quickly plucked a hair.

"DNA!" he yelled, before dashing out of the room.

"Jason Christopher Cross!" his father yelled. "Go to your room NOW!" Jason reluctantly obeyed, and headed back up the stairs, discarding the plucked hair on the way.

--

A little while later, Jason was pacing around his room.

_Well, dad didn't really like the whole "DNA!" thing. What should I do now? What would be fun, yet kinda sick for me, and tick my parents off?  
_

Just then, an idea came to him.

"That's what I'll do!" he exclaimed, before rushing out of his room, and down the hall.

--

John and Amelia Cross were downstairs in their living room, each quietly reading a book. John was reading _She_ by H. Rider Haggard, while Amelia was reading _Finders Keepers _by Fern Michaels. Each was enjoying their book, until they heard the sound of the toilet flushing. They didn't think anything of it. That was, until it flushed again. And again. And again. And again. Frustrated, the two placed their books on the coffee table, and headed upstairs. They were going to figure out what was going on.

Soon, they arrived at the bathroom just down the hall from Jason's room. What they saw next disgusted them. He would stick his head slightly into the toilet bowl, before pressing down on the handle. He brought his head back up, to reveal completely soaking wet hair.

"Jason Christopher Cross!" his mother exclaimed. Jason turned to see both of his parents standing in the doorway. "Dry your hair, then go back to your room. Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" Jason reluctantly agreed, and listened as his parents went down the hall, and back downstairs. He sighed.

"Oh, well," he said. "At least I had some fun doing it."

--

It was almost 9:45pm. Jason was going crazy while trying to figure out something else to do. As he flipped through the channels on the TV in his room, he got an idea. Quickly turning the TV off, he ran down the steps and into the family room. Turning that TV on, he began to flip through the channels until he arrived at one that they didn't get, with the screen just all static. He sat back in the chair, a contented smile on his lips.

--

John and Amelia were sitting quietly in the living room, when they heard a static-like noise coming from the direction of the family room. Curious, they placed their books down, and headed down the hall. What they saw next made them shake their heads in annoyance.

Jason was sitting in the reclining chair, watching a channel they didn't get, just staring at the static.

"Jason Christopher Cross!" his mother exclaimed.

"What?" Jason asked innocently. "I'm looking for the pattern."

--

hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :) the next one should be out within the next several days.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	10. Rules 14, 31, and 42: Swim On The Floor

**14. **Try to swim on the floor.

**31. **Lay face down and chant like an Indian tribe.

**42. **Try to snorkle in your fish tank.

* * *

Zeke looked out the window, and sighed. He was bored, and couldn't come up with anything that would be fun to do. Just then, his phone vibrated. Looking down, he saw that he had a new text. Flipping it open, he saw it was from Chad.

_From: Chad_

_dude, do number 14!!!_

Realization hit Zeke as he realized what number 14 was.

_Try to swim on the floor._

A smile made its way onto his lips. _Perfect! This should definitely annoy them!_

Making his way into the family room, he saw his parents watching _Cake Boss _on TLC. _This will be the perfect opportunity to put number 14 into action!_

Laying down on the floor, he started to act like he was swimming. His parents gave him weird looks, before turning back to the TV. They hoped by ignoring him that he would eventually get tired of what he was doing and stop. But they were wrong.

After 20 minutes had passed, they looked over at Zeke once more. He was still acting like he was trying to swim on the floor.

"Zeke! Go upstairs!" His mother said. Sighing, Zeke reluctantly agreed and headed up to his room. But his mind was already formulating another way to annoy his parents.

--

Soon, Zeke decided to put part 2 into action. Heading down the stairs once more, he saw that his parents were still watching _Cake Boss _on TLC. Smiling, he put the next part of his plan into action.

Laying down on the floor, he began saying random things that sounded like chanting. His parents just gave him weird looks, before turning back to the TV. Zeke continued chanting and sounding like some kind of Indian tribe. Finally, his parents got fed up with what he was doing.

"Zeke, just go to your room!" His mother exclaimed. Sighing, Zeke reluctantly agreed and headed upstairs once again. But on his way up to his room, he was already formulating yet ANOTHER plan.

--

After about an hour had passed, Zeke decided to put the last part of his plan into action. Grabbing a snorkle mask, he quickly headed downstairs. Spotting the large fish tank that was in the living room, a smile made its way onto his lips.

He put the snorkle mask on, and stuck his head in. He chased after the fish, laughing as he watched them get scared.

Just then, a loud scream interrupted his fun.

"ZEKE JOSEPH BAYLOR, WHY ARE YOU SNORKELING IN THE FISH TANK?!"

--

hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)

what would you guys think if i made _The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher _and _The Guys' 42 Ways to Annoy Your Parents_ into short Youtube videos? would you watch those, even though you've already read the fanfic stories? just curious.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	11. Rules 8, 23, and 25: Imaginary Friends

**8. **Have 20 imaginary friends that you talk to all the time.

**23. **Run in circles.

**25.** Pretend to beat yourself up.

* * *

Ryan Evans sat on his bed in the large Evans mansion, trying to think of something to do. His parents were somewhere else in the mansion, and Sharpay had gone to spend some time with Zeke.

Just then, an idea popped into his head, and he smiled. Pulling out his phone, he quickly sent a text to the other guys.

_To: Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke_

_Gonna do number 8!_

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he began to formulate a plan for how he could put number 8 into action. A few minutes later, he got an idea, and a smiled formed on his lips.

_Perfect. They won't know what's going on!_

Going downstairs, he peered into the large family room in the mansion. His parents were sitting on the sofa, watching an episode of _Criminal Minds_. He sat down in a chair in the corner, and turned to the side, acting like he was talking to someone.

"What was that Captain Frank The Holiday Drunk? Oh, you brought friends with you? Lovely!"

Just then, Ryan's parents looked over and rolled their eyes at their son before turning back towards the TV to continue watching _Criminal Minds_.

"What was that? Oh, nice to meet you Chedster Mantoucher! How long have you been friends with my friend Captain Frank The Holiday Drunk? Wow, that is a long time."

Finally, Ryan's parents were fed-up with him.

"Ryan! Stop it now! Just go to your room." Sighing, Ryan got up and went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed.

_What am I going to do now?_ he thought. _They weren't thrilled with what I just did, and I doubt they'll like what I'm planning to do next._

Ryan decided he still had to continue on, so that the other guys wouldn't get upset with him. A few minutes later, he headed downstairs to complete the second part of his three-part plan.

When he went downstairs, he saw his parents were still watching _Criminal Minds_.

_Perfect! _he thought. _They won't know what to do with me this time!_

He took a deep breath, then started to run around in circles. His parents looked at him and shook their heads before turning back towards the TV. A few minutes later, Ryan was still running in circles, and his parents were done with their son's antics.

"Ryan!" His father yelled. "Please go outside or something. You're starting to annoy us." Ryan sighed, and headed outside.

_What am I going to do now?_ he thought. _They were even more upset with what I did just now, so how will I get to complete the third part? I have to think of something._

Ryan sat on the front steps and pulled out his phone to text Troy.

_To: Troy_

_My parents were super upset after I did number 23, so I don't know how they'll react when I do number 25. I'll let you know._

He placed his phone back into his pocket, and headed inside and upstairs to his room. Sitting on his bed, he got an idea for how he would pull of number 25.

_They probably won't like this either, but I'm still going to try._

Just then, he acted like he was beating himself up, and made noises for effect. Soon, his parents came upstairs and watched Ryan pretend to beat himself up. They just shook their heads and headed back downstairs to watch some more TV.

Ryan smiled to himself.

_Perfect! It was definitely a good day for annoying my parents._

* * *

hope you guys liked it. i haven't been writing stuff for stories for a while, so i'm trying to get back into the feeling of writing. not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully it will be soon :)

~caitlin (softangelwings)


End file.
